Scarlet Fever
by Alexannah
Summary: [Christmas 2007 Special] A Gryffindory, Christmassy drama featuring the Golden Trio and a touch of ADMM spice! When Professor McGonagall is taken ill on Christmas Eve, Gryffindor House bands together to help her feel better.
1. I'm Fine

**Summary:** When Professor McGonagall is taken ill on Christmas Eve, Gryffindor House bands together to help her feel better.

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** (_censored_)

**Author's notes:** Happy Christmas! … nearly. And happy … whatever (I haven't done Religious Ed since 2003) … for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas.

-----

**Scarlet Fever**

by Alexannah

**Chapter One: I'm Fine  
**  
"Remus, please, stop fussing. I'm fine. You're worse than Albus."

The young man looked at his old Professor in concern. She was paler than usual with dark circles under her eyes and she kept coughing.

"It's just a little tickle," Minerva insisted. "If it hasn't cleared up by Boxing Day then I'll go to Poppy, but I'm not going to spend Christmas with steam gushing out of my ears, or worse."

"Minerva …"

"Two days, Remus! Please."

He sighed. Minerva McGonagall was one of the most stubborn women he had ever met. Perhaps he should casually mention to Albus that she looked a bit under the weather – he'd have her shut in the Hospital Wing wrapped in ten jumpers and three hot water bottles being force-fed Poppy's Pepper-Up Potion within minutes. But no-one else stood a chance of making her change her mind.

She coughed again, and Remus frowned.

"Minerva, you're not well. I really don't like the sound of that cough."

"_I'm fine_," she ground out. "If you want to help me, do so by taking these up to my office."

Remus sighed and took the essays from her. "Your hands are shaking," he noted.

"No they're not. It's … just the draught from the window."

"It's not open."

"From the door then! Honestly Remus, quit nagging!"

"And you're shivering."

"I'm cold."

Remus put a hand to Minerva's forehead and she swatted him away angrily, but not before he felt the warmth.

"Minerva! You're burning up! You _need_ to go to Poppy, now. I'll take you."

"No."

"Yes I am. Look, it's Christmas Eve, it's not even term time. Give yourself a break, woman!" Remus dropped the essays onto a table and grabbed Minerva by the wrist. "Don't make me set my third-years' Boggart on you."

Minerva glared at him, but gave in. Remus wondered what her Boggart would be. Probably herself taking things easy for once. He'd never met anyone who worked themselves as hard as she did. She reluctantly rose to her feet, but swayed and grabbed him round the neck to steady herself.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I'm fine … just a dizzy spell. I got up too fast."

Remus didn't really believe her, but led her out of the staff room without questioning it. As he turned towards the Hospital Wing, Minerva grabbed his arm again.

"Not yet. I want to check on my lions first."

"Minerva …"

"Remus! It won't take long. I always look in on them before I go to bed, and if Poppy wants to keep me overnight then I have to do it now."

He groaned. "Fine."

There was no use arguing that there were only three Gryffindors staying over the holiday and that they probably wouldn't even be in the Tower yet, so he just let Minerva walk to the portrait of the Fat Lady, keeping a grip on her arm no matter how many times she protested she could walk perfectly well by herself. She gave the password and Remus waited outside. She was lucky: he spotted the Golden Trio poring over a pile of books together as the portrait closed behind Minerva.

-----

"… _That_ one's no good, then." Harry flung the hundredth book down on the table and reached for another. "Come on, _one_ of these has got to help Buckbeak's case!"

Ron just grunted, immersed in trying to read tiny, faded print, and Hermione seemed to have gone to sleep, using another book as a pillow. It was only seven in the evening, but Harry's eyes were itching with tiredness.

"What are you three up to?"

His head shot up. Professor McGonagall had appeared in front of them. Ron nearly jumped out of his skin and Hermione jerked awake, bleary-eyed.

"Er," was Harry's response. His mind panicked: was what they were doing somehow against the rules? Then he realised Professor McGonagall didn't look stern, just tired and curious.

"Looking up stuff to help Hagrid." Harry rubbed his eyes. "You know, his defence for Buckbeak."

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows raised. "If only you put as much time and effort into your homework. Have you found anything useful?"

"We're not sure," Hermione spoke up, shuffling through the notes. "We keep thinking we've found something, and then it turns out to be useless … Professor, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Professor McGonagall didn't look fine, Harry observed. Glancing sideways, he saw the other two watching her worriedly. Professor McGonagall had a hand to her head as if it hurt and was leaning heavily against an armchair. "Perhaps you could try -"

They didn't get to find out what she thought they could try, though, as Professor McGonagall let out a gasp and her knees buckled. Harry bashed his own hard against the table as the three of them scrambled over. "Professor?"

"I – ow -" Professor McGonagall gasped. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ron, go and get someone."

Ro nodded and sped towards the portrait hole. Harry joined Hermione on the floor. "Professor?"

"No – need – I'm – fine -"

"No you are _not_," a male voice said sternly before Harry could correct her. Looking up, he saw Lupin following Ron into the common room. That was quick. "You're going to the Hospital Wing _now_, Minerva, whether you like it or not." Making eye contact with Harry, he addressed them, "Can you three help me with her?"

It took a long time before the five of them managed to reach the Hospital Wing. Lupin and Harry supported a faintly (and fruitlessly) resisting Professor McGonagall, while Hermione held her hand ("for moral support") and Ron ran ahead to warn Madam Pomfrey they were coming. By the time they reached the Hospital Wing doors, Professor McGonagall had ceased digging her heels in (figuratively speaking) and subjected to the journey, but was far from happy.

"It's Christmas," she said miserably as Madam Pomfrey sat her down on a bed and hurried to fetch things from her store cupboard.

"And you're not well," Lupin said gently. "You need a potion and a good night's sleep and I'm sure by tomorrow you'll feel fine. And even if you don't, we'll make sure you have the best Christmas you've ever had." Professor McGonagall looked sceptical. "And," Lupin added in a sly voice that surprised the Trio, "I'm sure Albus will make sure you don't miss out on the mistletoe."

Professor McGonagall hit him with the pillow on the bed. But it wasn't very hard.

**TBC …**


	2. Unhappy Christmas

_**Author's Note:**__ Deepest, sincere apologies for not only being out of season now but for the extremely long wait for the update. I have learnt from my mistakes, you'll be glad to hear. I was originally hoping to make this longer, but it seemed like an appropriate place to end a chapter, plus considering how long this one took … anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. I promise the next chapter will not take half as long!_

_**Last chapter:**__ "You need a potion and a good night's sleep and I'm sure by tomorrow you'll feel fine. And even if you don't, we'll make sure you have the best Christmas you've ever had. And," Lupin added in a sly voice that surprised the Trio, "I'm sure Albus will make sure you don't miss out on the mistletoe." Professor McGonagall hit him with the pillow. But it wasn't very hard._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unhappy Christmas  
**  
Christmas Day dawned bright and early. Hermione, thinking about "poor Professor McGonagall" all alone and miserable in the Hospital Wing, suggested the four of them spend the morning together, but they were in for a shock.

"Professor McGonagall was admitted to St Mungo's late last night," Madam Pomfrey wearily informed them. "Professor Dumbledore's with her now."

"Can't we visit?" Ron asked hopefully. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"Sorry, they won't let anyone else in."

It was a miserable Christmas morning. The Trio, not feeling much like present-opening, spent it chasing Crookshanks away from Scabbers and wondering when they would get news.

* * *

Minerva groaned. She felt like her head was splitting open. Squinting, she could just make out a figure sitting by her. Where was she?

"Minerva?" Slowly, the face came into focus. "How are you feeling?"

"Albus?" she croaked. "Where am I?"

He sighed. "You're in St Mungo's."

"_What?_" Minerva sat bolt upright, jolting her sore head. "_Why?_ I'm not _that_ill, am I?"

Albus looked down at his hands. "The Healers aren't sure," he said quietly. "They're still running tests."

"Tests?" Minerva repeated faintly. Slowly she sank back into her pillows.

"How are you feeling?" Albus asked.

"Bit tired … bit dizzy," she answered.

"Minerva, you're lying down."

"Still dizzy."

A silence stretched. Finally she said hoarsely, "Is it Christmas Day?"

Albus nodded. Minerva could tell from the expectant look on his face he knew perfectly well what was coming.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying with you," he replied calmly.

"Albus …"

"Minerva."

"Albus, Christmas is a time for family."

"I know, and I personally would rather spend it in a hospital with you than trying to explain for the thousandth time the rules of Charades to Aberforth while Poppy burns the turkey to a crisp."

"That's not very fair."

"All right; I know – I should have just said it's not Christmas without you. We always spend Christmas together."

That was true. Ever since Aberforth Dumbledore had married Poppy Pomfrey – Minerva's best friend – the four of them had spent every Christmas together, whether at Hogwarts or elsewhere. It was coming close to forty years' worth of celebrations, and the small family had adopted quite a few traditions. Traditions Minerva loved to be part of. Including the one where Albus kissed her under the mistletoe.

The fact that this particular tradition was her favourite was something she was not willing to share with anyone, and especially not Albus.

"I'm touched," she said softly, "but I don't want your Christmas ruined as well as mine."

"Mina, Christmas is your favourite time of year, and I'm going to make sure you remember this one as fondly as all of the others." Albus leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Minerva smiled to herself.

"You forgot the mistletoe, Albus."

He raised his eyes upwards, and Minerva followed his gaze to see a sprig of mistletoe attached to her headboard.

"Aberforth and Poppy will be here soon. We can open the presents and spend time together as always; and whenever you need to rest we'll wait." Albus squeezed her hand gently. Minerva's eyes darted around the ward, taking in the Christmas decorations. On her bedside table was a small Christmas tree, with shrunk presents clustered underneath. Her eyes began to water and she blinked fiercely.

"Albus …" she began, not really knowing what she was going to say. He smiled at her.

"Just take it easy, Mina. Why don't you go back to sleep, and I'll wake you when the lovebirds arrive."

"All right," she said faintly.

Albus remained by her side as she drifted back to sleep, to a state where her head no longer ached and her heart no longer jumped about at the memory of the kiss.

* * *

Christmas Day dragged by. The Trio ventured into the Great Hall at dinnertime, but with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin all missing, it was not the most cheerful atmosphere. Flitwick and Professor Sprout tried their best to keep everyone's spirits up, but it was a rather fruitless attempt.

In the evening, Madam Pomfrey paid Gryffindor Tower a surprise visit.

"Ah, there you three are," she said, and they all looked at each other, half-nervous.

"Madam Pomfrey, what news is there of Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"Well, firstly she wanted you three to know that she's touched you're so worried," Madam Pomfrey said with a ghost of a smile. "As for how she is, well, she's been sleeping most of the day and is rather weak when she is awake. The Healers are still working out what's wrong."

Three heads nodded, lumps in the throat.

* * *

Boxing Day came and went, and Minerva felt no better. The holidays were slipping by, while Healers dosed her with different potions that had no effect.

Her three favourite pupils were allowed in once to visit, but she was so tired it only lasted a couple of minutes. Harry, Ron and Hermione had come armed with enough flowers to keep even Pomona happy, and a stuffed tabby cat which made her smile. Once, she had opened her eyes to find Albus scratching it behind the ears as if it were real, and wished she had had a camera.

Eventually, having completely lost track of what day it was, she asked Albus.

"Ten days," he replied.

"Ten days?" Minerva wracked her exhausted brain, trying to work it out. "So, term's starting …"

"Tomorrow."

"Will you teach my class, please Albus?"

"Of course, I always do," Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"My notes, they're, you'll find them in my desk -"

"Minerva, my dear, I think as you no doubt recall, I _can_teach Transfiguration."

Minerva smiled drowsily. "You know you're always my favourite teacher." She closed her eyes and turned over, and her hand found Albus'. "You still are. Well, you're not a teacher, well you are a teacher but you're not my teacher, but you're my favourite person."

Albus smiled and kissed her head gently. "And you're my favourite person as well. Sleep well, Minerva."

**TBC …**


End file.
